


Dirty

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Noiz try something a little dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

I can't believe I'm doing this, Aoba thinks, and rubs his foot down, a little too carefully.

Noiz lets out a rough breath, tilting his head up to watch Aoba. Arms bound behind his back, calves tied to his thighs, there's isn't anything he can do to correct Aoba -- or to move away from him. It's at least part of the source of Aoba's nerves, not sure if Noiz will be able to jerk away if he does it too hard.

"Aoba. You can do more, you know."

His gaze has that weirdly intent seriousness of his, watching Aoba with some kind of weird deliberate intensity, and Aoba swallows hard, and tears his own eyes away from Noiz's, looking down at his own bare foot instead. "Is this really okay?" Aoba mutters, not doing more at all. "Doesn't it hurt when I do this? Just because you can feel pain doesn't mean you should, you know, so -- do you really find this h-hot?"

A thin lazy grins spreads across Noiz's mouth. "It'd be hotter if you did it harder," he says.

"Hey--"

"Even hotter if you dirtytalked me as you did it."

Aoba flushes red, lets a whine of rough breath out through his teeth. "You perverted brat--! Take this, then," he manages, and grinds his foot down roughly. He feels Noiz get harder under the sole of his foot, feels his dick twitch and shudders, his face growing redder.

"That's good," Noiz breathes. "Can you manage the dirty talk? It might be too much for you."

Aoba makes a faint offended sound. "Too much for me? You little -- you're the one who's got a problem here," he says. "Look at you, getting even harder from this. You like this? Really, you like it? Not able to move under your own power, the ropes cutting into you like this, and feeling me step on your cock?"

"Yeah, I like it," Noiz says bluntly. His hips rock, the only real movement he can do right now, and even that much risking knocking him over. "Step on me more, Aoba."

"You like it -- this dirty bottom of my foot--"

"I've told you before. No part of you is dirty."

Aoba grabs onto Noiz's shoulders to steady himself, pushing his foot down hard, almost a stomp, rubbing it in a back and forth movement after he's pressed Noiz's cock down to his thighs. "You're dirty though, aren't you?" he says, smirking, rubbing roughly. "A dirty boy who likes it hard like this, who wants to see himself under my feet? Who wants to be tied up and played with like he's some kind of toy, huh? Are you my toy right now, Noiz?" He hears himself speaking and almost can't believe it's him, wonders if the person inside of him is coming out -- but he knows it isn't or, at least, if it is, it's as much part of him as the rest of his conscious thought. "You're my toy right now..."

Noiz's lips part. "I'm your toy..."

"Yeah, you're my little boy toy." Aoba wiggles a finger in under the rope that's looped over Noiz's shoulder and gives it a little jerk, yanking Noiz forward into the pressure and forcing him to strain against the ropes. "Act so big when we're at work but you come home to this, huh? To being tied up and not even touched by my hands but ground under my foot?" 

Noiz's cock twitches again, and he's breathing hard, rough, a blush high on his cheeks and his eyes squeezed up. Aoba knows the face, knows that Noiz is going to come soon, and it makes his own neglected cock ache. "Hey, maybe instead of talking," Aoba manages, "You can do something else with that mouth."

He takes his foot off Noiz's cock and plants feet on either side of his thighs, putting the fingers of his other hand under the ropes as well, steering Noiz's shoulders forward.

Noiz doesn't need to be asked. Still with his eyes squeezed shut, he opens his mouth, swallows Aoba down. It's fast, and rough, and every bit of Noiz's need to come can be felt in the way he suddenly goes at Aoba, sucking and drawing on him, sucking rough wet shaky breaths of air whenever he pulls back, otherwise just moving forward to keep working on him. Aoba squeezes his own eyes shut with a little whimper, too turned on to handle it; but it's fine, he thinks, if this part's fast, if it's over with, it's just to stop his own cock from distracting him while he plays with Noiz the way Noiz likes.

And it _is_ fast; he can't be anything but weak when Noiz is devouring his cock like he needs it, sucking at him like it's some kind of lifeline, and he tries to keep up the dirty talk, tries to keep muttering to him to take it, to keep on like that, calling him names, but he can't manage, voice broken up by gasps and moans and the sound of his own need and he eventually just shuts up and whimpers his way to an orgasm.

It takes him a few moments to gather himself, drawing long, deep breaths, and then he steps back, letting his cock slide from Noiz's swollen, sticky lips. Noiz is gasping for air, breathing hard, looking at him with heated, needy green eyes, and Aoba almost just crumbles and crawls on top of him.

Instead he manages, if not in a particularly steady voice, to say: "Do you want my foot on you again? Noiz."

"...Yes, I want it..."

"How much do you want it?"

"I want it. Please give it to me," Noiz says. "Aoba, I need it, step on me, crush me, Aoba--"

It's still weird, but whatever, lots of things are weird. "You're a dirty boy."

"I'm a dirty boy," Noiz agrees, and Aoba puts his foot back, leans over Noiz and gazes into his eyes as he grinds and rubs.

Noiz comes a bare moment later, with a groan through gritted teeth. It's a weird sensation, the rapid twitching of his cock under Aoba's foot, the sensation of slick come gathering between his toes as he rubs Noiz through it, but he doesn't let himself think of it as weird. He just keeps moving until Noiz lets out a sigh, relaxing, and then shifts, standing on one foot, not sure where to put the other.

"Was that okay?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yes," Noiz says, raw. And then, a moment later, "do you really think I'm dirty?"

It's not even guilt so much as confused panic; he decides the carpets are whatever, he can clean the carpets, or Noiz will hire someone to do so and he can feel bad later about the type of things the help has to clean up. He puts his foot down on the carpet, then collapses against him, drawing Noiz's bound form into his arms. "No, no, never," he says. "I just -- because you asked me to dirty talk -- I don't think it, you're perfect. You're wonderful, Noiz, I love you--!"

"Ah." Noiz doesn't sound like he disbelieves; there's no doubt in his voice, just a sort of acknowledgment. "Okay."

"Did I make you think--"

"I just wanted to hear it. On the other side. I wanted to hear just that you were saying it because I wanted it, not because you believed it."

Aoba lets out a little breath, hugging him closer, fingers finding the knots behind his back and starting to work the ropes loose. "...I do a lot of things for you like that."

"I know you do," Noiz says.

"Because you're a perverted brat."

"That one you _do_ believe."

"I absolutely do," Aoba says archly. "'Cause you are."

Noiz laughs, and leans into Aoba's arms, relaxing as Aoba unties him. He leans his full weight against Aoba, letting Aoba hold him up, not minding his immobility, closing his eyes and resting.

"Okay," he says.


End file.
